


Sorry, Daddy

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby!Kurt, Comfort, Cuddles, Desperation, Fluff, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little!Kurt, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, Scat, Watersports, daddy!blaine, headspace of 4 years old, peeing, pooping, potty, well a little pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Blaine Little!Kurt (headspace of 4 years old). Kurt throws a tantrum. Blaine puts him in time out, telling him to apologise when he’s ready. Kurt’s adamant he won’t, but then he needs to pee. He goes to Blaine for help going potty, and eventually apologises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Daddy

Kurt’s sat on the couch, watching a cartoon. Blaine’s dressed him in a dinosaur onesie, complete with spikes down his back and a cute little tail. Kurt finished his breakfast half an hour ago but is still sipping on his juice from one of the sippy cups Blaine got him.

‘Baby, bad news,’ Blaine tells him, walking over to rub his head. ‘Daddy’s got to look at some emails today, so shopping’s off. We’ll go tomorrow okay?’

He can’t see Kurt’s face from standing behind him, but knows immediately it hasn’t gone down well.

‘Noooo!’ Kurt wails, screaming and turning round to look at Blaine. ‘No! Want shopping today!’ Kurt’s crying already, face scrunched up and red, tears of anger running down his cheeks.

‘Now, Kurt, stop this,’ Blaine sternly tells him. ‘Can you behave like a big boy for Daddy?’

Kurt shakes his head furiously.

‘No! I hate you!’ he wails. ‘Noooo!’

Kurt starts thumping his fist on the sofa. Reaching for the remote control, Blaine turns the TV off. But before he can pull his hand away again, Kurt thumps down hard on his arm.

‘Kurt!’ Blaine yells, shocked. Kurt rarely behaved as bad as this. ‘You do not hit Daddy!’

Kurt glares at Blaine, narrowing his eyes.

‘I hate Daddy.’

Blaine says nothing, inhaling deeply as he walked over to switch the TV off at the wall.

‘Right,’ he sighs. ‘You sir, are going back to bed until you’re ready to say sorry to Daddy for being such a little brat.’

Grabbing Kurt under the arms, Blaine carries him to Kurt’s bedroom. Kurt rarely used it, Blaine letting him sleep in his bed, but whenever Kurt had naps of quiet time, they’d use the ‘little’ bedroom.

Ignoring Kurt’s persistent yelling and kicking, Blaine puts him down on the bed, pulling the duvet over him.

‘You can stay in here until you feel like being a good boy, okay? I’m going to be in the office.’

Blaine leaves Kurt like that, not caring to glance back at him when he left the room.

Kurt stays in bed for twenty minutes, sobbing slightly into his blanket. All he wanted was to go shopping with Daddy, but Daddy was so mean!

Eventually, Kurt’s anger calms and he closes his eyes against the pillow. But before he can get any sleep he feels the fullness in his bladder which meant he needed his potty.

Growling in frustration, Kurt kicks his legs, reaching down a hand to squeeze himself. He needed Daddy to help him go potty, but he didn’t want to see his Daddy right now. Squeezing his eyes, he tries to hold it for as long as he can, biting his lip as it starts to hurt.

After 10 minutes of squirming and wriggling around, Kurt feels a spurt come out and he has to hold himself extra hard. It was no use, he’d have to see Daddy.

Getting out of bed, he walks to the office, knocking on the door.

Blaine turns around and gets up off his chair when he sees Kurt, opening the door to let him in.

‘Kurt? Have you came to say sorry?’

Kurt bites his lip, still grabbing himself in between his legs.

‘I have to go potty,’ he whispers, shifting his weight repeatedly from one foot to the other.

Blaine raises his eyebrows. He can see Kurt needs to go, but wants an apology out of him first.

‘Kurt, are you going to say sorry first?’

Kurt stays silent, looking at the floor. He shakes his head adamantly. Daddy was so mean! No way Kurt was saying sorry.

‘Well then,’ Blaine says, walking back to his desk. ‘You’ll just have to hold it until you’re ready.’

But Kurt has to go, now.

‘Please, Daddy, please,’ he begs, squeezing his thighs together as best he can. ‘I need potty.’

‘Are you going to say you’re sorry?’

Still shaking his head, Kurt starts crying again.

‘Daddy, I have to pee pee! I already gone a little bit!’

Hearing that makes Blaine rather alarmed. he hadn’t known Kurt needed to go that bad. Shaking his head, he takes Kurt’s hand and hurries him to the bathroom. Kurt’s still crying as Blaine unzips his onesie and yanks down his pants and underwear. He can see Kurt’s made a small wet patch on his boxer briefs but Blaine says nothing, sitting him down on the potty.

Kurt starts peeing straight away, hands clutched on the side of the potty. He seems to pee for ages, still crying and screaming when Blaine tries to touch him.

Kurt’s still angry with Blaine and doesn’t want him to touch him. When Blaine tries to get him off the potty Kurt yells again, pushing him out of the way.

‘Aren’t you done?’ Blaine asks from where he’s crouched in front of Kurt.

‘No!’ Kurt says defiantly.

He’s determined to annoy Blaine as much as he can and figures the more Blaine has to clean up, the better. So, squeezing his muscles as much as he can, Kurt forces a piece of poop to slide out of him, giving a satisfied smile as he sees Blaine’s face visibly annoyed.

‘Okay, Mister,’ Blaine says as Kurt yells he’s done. ‘Up you get.’

Kurt turns over and bends slightly, feeling Blaine wipe him with a piece of loo roll then flush it down the toilet.

‘I’m going to change your underwear,’ Blaine tells him. ‘Go wait on your bed.’

Kurt waddles off, clothes still round his ankles, sitting on his bed as Blaine empties his potty.

Blaine comes in a few minutes later, getting him into a new pair of boxer briefs before zipping up his onesie again.

‘That’s you done,’ says, getting up again. Kurt’s a little shocked at how brisk Blaine’s being with him. Usually after potty Blaine gives him cuddles and tells him he’s a good boy. Kurt misses Daddy liking him.

‘I’m sorry,’ he finally whispers, avoiding Blaine’s eyes and mumbling.

‘What?’ Blaine says, returning to the bed, sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt shrugs before looking up at Blaine.

‘I’m sorry for being a bad boy, Daddy.’

Blaine smiles, watching Kurt stare back at him. His baby looks so cute like this, needing Blaine’s validation that he’s a good boy really, that blaine still loves him.

‘That’s alright,’ Blaine says. ‘Come here.’

Kurt stretches his arms wide as Blaine hugs him, pulling Kurt close to his body. Kurt smells wonderful, he thinks. Blaine’s own baby, needing him to take care of him.

‘I love you, Daddy,’ Kurt says, pulling away from Blaine.

‘Daddy loves you too,’ Blaine reassures him. ‘Can Daddy have a kiss?’ Blaine purses his lips, kurt reaching up to peck them, giggling as he pulls away.

‘Can we make cookies?’

‘Not now, ‘Blaine tells him. ‘No, don’t make that face, Kurt. Daddy has to finish his emails and then we’ll see. Can you be a good boy for me until then?’

Kurt nods fervently; he doesn’t want to make Daddy mad again.

‘I draw you a picture!’ he says, walking over to his box of crayons.

‘Okay,’ Blaine smiles, ruffling his hair. ‘If it’s good I’ll put it on the fridge, okay?’

Kurt smiles, nodding his head. He’s going to draw him and Daddy, with a big red heart between them. Just the way it is.


End file.
